The Wand
by Mary2013
Summary: Ok, I really suk at summariesand titles but i'll try anyway. Naraku is dead, and what will the group do? A surprise visitor shows up and changes their future. Oneshot


I'm gonna warn you right now this is pretty stupid, but o well, get over it and get a life(JK) I luv all of my readers in a non-freaky way. PLZ REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: It is quite obvious I do not own InuYasha or Kikyo would be dead, Naraku would be dead, Sango would bear Miroku's child, Sesshy would adopt Rin, InuYasha would marry Kagome, and InuYasha & Kagome would adopt Shippo, who would suddenly be able to travel thru the well.

Kagome pulled back the string and released the arrow at a striking speed. The arrow hit Naraku's spider on his back straight on, this time there was no way he would be able to escape or outsmart them, he was finished. During his last minutes in Earth he wallowed in pain and embarrassment that he had been killed by a lowly human girl and a half-demon. Then, on his last breath, he raised his right hand, and flipped off all of Inu's group, then lost consciousness(sp?). "Is it…..over?" Kagome asked the hanyou, clothed in red.

"It has to be," InuYasha replied disbelievingly, "After all this time….."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Miroku sat under the sakura tree, exhausted after the seemingly interminable battle, which had lasted almost 5 hours. He suddenly remembered what he had been longing for, he took off the prayer beads and cloth covering his right hand, and watched as the hole slowly closed up and the wind weakened. He stood up and quietly walked over to Sango who was drinking from the stream. "Look my Sango," he said, "look at my hand." As she bent over to look at his right hand, his left mysteriously wondered to its favorite place.

Smack! "Stupid monk," she muttered, for she was to fixated on washing the blood off of her clothes to pay too much attention to the perverted, lecherous monk.

"Sango, I have a perfect idea!" Miroku randomly burst out.

"It better not be anything perverted," Sango said skeptically.

"Don't worry my dear Sango. I think you'll like this idea," Miroku replied as he leaned closer to whisper his plan, letting his hand once again slowly move to her ass, for good measure. SMACK!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Shippo sat with Kilala looking into the sky, filled with cotton-candy looking clouds. He was trying not to think about the future, and just enjoying the moment. All he thought about was that Naraku was dead and he could now live a normal life. "Look Kilala!" Shippo shouted, "That cloud looks just like a cat!" as a kitten-looking cloud passed over head. "Meow," was Kilala's witty reply.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango and Miroku were still whispering, perfecting their superlative plan. Miroku was finally being able to keep his hands to himself for 5 minute intervals, so they could at least plan some. "It's perfect," Sango said as they stood up searching for(I didn't wanna say wat they were looking for and couldn't think of a better sentence so deal with it).

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

InuYasha was sitting with Kagome, neither of them talking for a while. They just sat by each other, without a word to say. Finally, tired of the long silence, Kagome asked, "InuYasha, what should we do now?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "Naraku may be dead, but we still have to gather the rest of the shards."

"Yea, but what are we going to do after that?" she questioned him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inu replied stupidly.

"Do you…um….well, still want to die and be with Kikyo again?" Kagome replied quietly, hoping he'd deny it.

For the first time in his life, InuYasha tried to be as kind as he could, "I'm sorry Kagome, but, well, she died for me, just so she could see me again. I can't really just forget about what she did for me. I really am sorry."

Kagome for the first time, tried to make InuYasha stay with her instead of that stupid bitch Kikyo, "InuYasha, I would die for you to, I would do anything just to be near you! I would give everything in my life up, just to be able to be with you InuYasha! I love you!" she yelled, and………………………………………………………..

"InuYasha," Miroku said calmly, "Sango and I were only letting you live so that you may slay Naraku for us. Now that Naraku is dead, I have no further use for you."

"Whaaaa?" InuYasha said in a wat the hell sort of way(sry didn't knw a word 2 put there)

"WIND TUNNEL," Miroku yelled and pulled off the prayer beads around his righ hand, as he watched InuYasha trying to withstand the wind that would never come, and broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "OMG(a term he learned from Kagome)!!!!!!! You should have seen the look on you face, baka!" Miroku shouted through laughter.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" InuYasha yelled, "I'll kill you!" and ran after Miroku with his Tetsusaiga.

"SIT BOY!!!" yelled Voldemort.

"WTF?!?!?!" every1 in Inu's group yelled.

"What are **you **doing here?" InuYasha asked him curiously, "Aren't you supposed to be mass-murdering millions of people in England?"

"Keep your nose out of other's people's business!" Voldemort yelled, terror apparent in his snake-like eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha said in that realizingly way, "Dumby had a little too much vodka again?"

"Way more than a little too much," Voldemort replied, and a tall figure cloaked in blue began walking wobbily toward them.

"Ohhhhh Voldy, we haven't finished yet come back here," Dumbledore said, and then he spotted InuYasha, "oooh, you're hot, much better than Voldy." InuYasha snatched away Voldemort's phoenix feather wand, pointed it at Dumbledore and yelled, "AVADA KADABRA!"

A greasy, black haired wizard came from the same hill as Dumbledore had come and Snape yelled, "NOOOOOOO, you just ruined the entire plot of the books!!!!!!"

InuYasha turned to him with a maniacal grin on his face and yelled, "AVADA KADABRA!" and went on a rampage killing all the people in the Feudal Era with his new found power.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I knw it's stupid and I really suk at writing, but I just had 2 write it. Sry for wasting five minutes of ur life you'll never get back, but plz review, I don't mind bad reviews. O yea, and I wasn't gonna put Voldemort in, but I suddenly thought of that and changed it. 4 all of u Kikyo haters out there InuYasha was originally gonna change his mind & pick Kagz at the very end.

Plz review, all u have 2 do is click the lil button

V


End file.
